


Restless Days

by Mango_Cult



Series: Drabbles and Short Fics [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Character Death, Phil centric, l'manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_Cult/pseuds/Mango_Cult
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: Drabbles and Short Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019241
Kudos: 39





	Restless Days

_“Kill me Phil.”_

The words echoed in his head far into the night. 

_He looked down at the body that laid under him. His son laid bleeding on the floor, painting the remnants of the room a dark crimson colour. In his hands, the sword that once belonged to them, now coated in their blood. He watched as the body grew limp, eyes staring into the void, never breathing. If he had paid more attention, would this never have happened? Or would this be the ending regardless? His hands, now forever stained with the blood of his son. His son._

_He killed his own son._

He would jolt away in odd hours of the night, trembling. The room was freezing despite the many layers of blankets put on him. He sighed, and slowly shifted out of bed. He knew he was never going to be able to go to sleep tonight. 

All was quiet in the household, the silence his only friend. He gets himself a cup of tea as he turns on the TV. Phil knows he won’t watch it. It only served as background noise for the time being. Though the sound of people chattering and the hot tea soothed him down. He was tired, but the things in his dreams kept him awake.

He must have not noticed the time going by as the sun started to rise. A soft thumping of footsteps came from the stairs. Tommy walked down them, Techno following. He patted the spot beside him, motioning for them to come sit. They both huddled around him, him draping the blanket over his two sons. 

He may not have gotten rest, but he was content with how things were right now.


End file.
